video_gfandomcom-20200214-history
Resident Evil 5
Resident Evil 5 is the seventh installment in the Resident Evil video game series for the Playstation 3, Xbox 360 and PC. It was a horror themed third person shooter/action-adventure game. Plot After losing his partner "Jill Valentine", BSAA Agent Chris Redfield travels to South African town, Kijuju, to meet up with his new partner, Sheva Alomar, and chase down a bioterrorist called "Ricardo Irving." Although, Chris and Sheva are attacked by the Kijujans and forced to eliminate the attackers, they then discover BSAA Alpha Team have been massacred by an unidentified monster which Irving released. The two continue their mission by their own to apprehend the bioterrorist in order to find out about what's happening as well as discover the whereabouts of Jill Valentine. Characters *'Chris Redfield: '''Chris Redfield is now an agent in the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance (BSAA), and now works with Sheva Alomar after losing Jill Valentine in a fight with Albert Wesker. Chris arrived at Kijuju to hunt down Ricardo Irving and reinforce the BSAA Alpha Team. Chris is influenced to continue the mission to find Jill, and then solve the problem of what's happening. *'Sheva Alomar: 'Sheva Alomar lived in Africa and is an agent in the BSAA organization, she works with Chris to chase down Irving. She joined the BSAA after her family was killed in bioterrorism, and she is then influenced to prevent bioterrorism to stop more deaths. Sheva accompanies Chris and helps him in his goal to find Jill. *'Jill Valentine: 'Jill was sent on a mission with Chris to apprehend Spencer, President of the Umbrella Corporation, but almost dies by sacrificing herself to save Chris from Wesker. She is then brainwashed by Wesker, forcing her to follow all of his orders and obey him, but the two agents managed to rescue her from suffering and then she is evacuated by Josh Stone after she tells the duo to stop Wesker once and for all. *'Albert Wesker: 'Wesker was thought to be dead with Jill but it was later discovered that he is still alive. Wesker plans to release Uroboros upon the world with a specialized Bomber which was currently aboard his TRICELL-owned Ship. Chris and Sheva pursue Wesker to stop him once and for all. *'Josh Stone: 'Josh was the Captain of BSAA Delta Team and lived in Africa, he assists Chris and Sheva by helping them to confront Irving. Josh later rescued Jill Valentine from the TRICELL Communications Facility and then headed to the Volcano where Chris, Sheva and Wesker were to rescue the two agents. *'Kirk Mathison: 'Kirk was Chris and Sheva's support, he was part of the BSAA West African Branch as one of it's Helicopter Pilots. His Chopper was under the attacking of flying B.O.W's, then crashed nearby the Shanty Town in Kijuju. *'Dave Johnson: 'Dave was a member of BSAA Delta Team and helped Chris and Sheva to get to the Marshlands from Kijuju in order to head to the Oil Fields where they suspect Irving is. Dave is eventually crushed to death by the Ndesu. *'Dan DeChant: 'DeChant was the Captain for BSAA Alpha Team and took part in the mission to apprehend bio-weapons dealer Ricardo Irving in Kijuju. DeChant was murdered by the Majini Uroboros Test Subject when Irving unleashed it upon him and his men. *'Ricardo Irving: 'Irving was a researcher for TRICELL and a bioterrorist, he placed his B.O.W's on the Black Market. The BSAA took notice of this, so Alpha Team alongside Chris and Sheva was deployed to chase down and apprehend him. Irving escaped to the Oil Fields and soon set off aboard his Ship, but was confronted, forcing him to transform into a Kraken like beast, so Chris and Sheva killed Irving. *'Excella Gionne: 'Excella served as Wesker's assistant/associate, she was one of the co-founders of TRICELL. Chris and Sheva chased her down through the TRICELL Facility, and soon discovered she was injected with Uroboros, forcing the agents to battle the Uroboros Aheri. *'Oswell E. Spencer: 'Spencer is the President of the Umbrella Corporation and locked himself up in his mansion to avoid arrest. Wesker located Spencer, and killed him, then believed he had the right to become a god. Chris and Jill was to apprehend Spencer but the mission was failed when Spencer was found dead, causing the two to fight Wesker. *'Doug: 'Doug was a Helicopter Pilot under Josh Stone's Command. He was to evacuate both Josh and Jill at the TRICELL Communications Facility, he landed but was killed by an RPG-wielding Majini, who was eventually killed and then the two escaped via helicopter. *'Allyson: 'Allyson lived in Kijuju with Adam, but she was eventually captured by the Majini and infected with Las Plagas. Chris and Sheva killed the infected Allyson who had Cephalo within her. *'Reynard Fisher: 'Fisher was a BSAA Agent who was a butcher in Kijuju, and was to spy on the savage Kijujans. He was eventually found out and executed at the Public Assembly. *'BSAA: 'The BSAA was an organization which trained soldiers to combat, prevent and eliminate bio-terrorism as well as B.O.W's. They were deployed in Africa to apprehend Irving and end the bio-terrorism in Kijuju; many agents were deployed. *'Majini: 'Majini were more advanced Ganado under the command of Ricardo Irving, Excella Gionne and Albert Wesker. They are more capable than the Ganado, wielding much better weaponry including Assault Rifles and throw Grenades, as well as gain new abilities and Plaga forms. The Kijujans, Tribes in the Marshlands and Ancient City and the Soldiers within the TRICELL Areas were infected and transformed into Majini. Enemies Town Majini The Town Majini are the first enemies of the game and are last fought in Chapter 3-3. They are similiar but more improved than the Ganado Villagers from the previous game, being the residents of the African town of Kijuju. They appear in most of the Mercenaries maps as well as reappearing in Desperate Escape. They have a number of melee prompts: Face Grab, Shiver, Arm Grab, Kneel, Leg Grab and Blinded. They were injected with Las Plagas Type 2 by Ricardo Irving/TRICELL. They also murdered the animals in the area and soon became angry towards eachother, attacking their own allies. The Kijujans were encountered around Kijuju and Irving's Oil Fields. The Majini also worked well in large groups in killing their enemy. They were also capable of operating Trucks and Motocycles. Weapons: *Axe *Kukri *Megaphone *Club *Wrench *Pole *Pick *Shovel *Crossbow *Dynamite *Molotov Cocktail Encounters: *Chapter 1 to Chapter 3 *Desperate Escape *The Mercenaries: Public Assembly, The Mines, Missile Area, Ship Deck and Prison Wetlands Majini The Wetlands Majini were a tribe of Africans living near Kijuju, they were injected with Las Plagas Type 3. They gain some inhuman abilities such as bending back 90 degrees and jumping to extremly high places. They were members of the Sodibaya and Ndipaya tribes. They were fought throughout Chapters 3 (Wetlands) and the whole of Chapter 4, as well as being fought in Mercenaries maps: Village and Ancient Ruins. They had severe scars and tattoos on their bodies. Weapons: *Spear *Shield *Bomb *Crossbow *Flail Encounters: *Chapter 3 to Chapter 4 *The Mercenaries: Village and Ancient Ruins Base Majini Base Majini are the last groups of enemies throughout Chapters 5 and 6. They wore army uniforms and barrets as well as some armored masks and legs, they seemed more similiar to the Ganado Combatants from Resident Evil 4 but these are more powerful. Certain ones can even explode and transform into Duvali. They served as TRICELL's security for their facilities and tankers, as well as protecting Albert Wesker's Uroboros Missiles. Weapons: *Stun Rod *Riot Shield *AK-74 Assault Rifle *Hand Grenade *Flash Grenade Encounters: *Chapter 5 to Chapter 6 *Desperate Escape *The Mercenaries: Experimental Facility Cephalo Cephalo are usually found in the hosts of Town Majini. Like the Plaga from Resident Evil 4, it comes out of the host's head and controls the body itself while attacking the player too. Once the host is killed, the Cephalo will also be destroyed. Their main attack is smashing itself in an attempt to bash the player, but when the player is in close range, the spikes of the Cephalo will catch the the player, causing minor damage. Encounters: *All Chapters except for Chapter 1-1 *Desperate Escape *All Mercenaries maps Majini Agitator The Majini Agitator is a special enemy which is only encountered once in the main game, Desperate Escape and the Mercenaries map, Public Assembly. Within the main game, while not in combat, he is commanding the Town Majini with his Megaphone from the Execution Block in Chapter 1-1. But while in combat, he acts like a regular Town Majini enemy, only having different appearence and weapon. In Desperate Escape, he is fought at the end and comes in one of the elevators alongside two Big Man Majini and he has a Cephalo within him, once defeated he will drop one of the special medals. In Public Assembly, he just acts like one of the regular Majini. *Chapter 1-1: Public Assembly *Desperate Escape *The Mercenaries: Public Assembly Allyson Allyson was a foreigner living in Kijuju with Adam, she transforms into a Majini and is fought in Chapter 1-2 as well as being an enemy in Mercenaries Reunion map, Public Assembly. Allyson has the first Cephalo within the body and is accompanied by the Town Majini who transformed her into a Majinil. Encounters: *Chapter 1-2: One of the Houses *Mercenaries Reunion: Public Assembly Kipepeo Kipepeo are flying B.O.W's and Plaga which burst through bodies of Majini hosts. They latch onto the player to damage them, but the partner can knife them off. In Chapter 2-1, while Chris and Sheva travel through the sewers and find three bodies of Majini, all bodies have Kipepeo within them and they attack the player after bursting from their bodies. Encounters: *Chapters 2 to 4 *The Mercenaries: Village and Ancient Ruins Bui Kichwa Bui Kichwa are the Plaga C which are found throughout the Wetlands Majini and Base Majini areas. They are the adult Plaga parasites and have a spider-like appearance. They latch onto the player in an attempt to squeeze them to death, the partner must knife them off or wait until they get off. Encounters: *Chapter 4 to 6 *The Mercenaries: Village Licker Beta Licker Beta are a new type of Lickers which havev increased hearing although they are blind. Licker B's have extremly sharp toung and sharp claws which they use to attack and kill the player. You can use a special attack on them which involve stabbing them with a Knife in the heart. *Chapter 5 *The Mercenaries: Experimental Facility Sub Bosses Executioner Majini The Executioner Majini only appears once in the main game in Chapter 1-1, Desperate Escape and the following Mercenaries maps: Public Assembly and Prison. Within the first Chapter, the Executioner was responsible for the death of Reynard Fisher under the Majini Agitator's orders. He can swing and slam his massive Axe which causes heavy damage, send the player into a DYING state or even death. He can also grab and choke the player which where he will throw him/her down and then slam them with the Axe which will instantly kill them. Encounters: *Chapter 1-1: Public Assembly *The Mercenaries: Public Assembly and Prison *Desperate Escape Chainsaw Majini The Chainsaw Majini is a similiar enemy to the Dr. Salvador from RE4. He will swing his Chainsaw and if successful, he will dig his way into the player's neck until death. On Veteran or a higher difficulty, when defeated for the first time, the Chainsaw Majini will get back up and insanly swing his Chainsaw constantly until he manages to hit the player which will send the player into a DYING state. He has a burlap sack on his head and wears two colored pants: red and blue. Blue ones are stronger than red ones. On the Mercenaries and Desperate Escape, the red one can be easily defeated and the blue one will do the constant swing attack. Encounters: *Chapter 2-1: Shanty Town *Chapter 3-2: Oil Fields *The Mercenaries: Ship Deck *Desperate Escape Giant Majini The Giant Majini is a sub boss that is often accompanied by a large number of Wetlands Majini. They wear protective tribal masks which protect them as well as massive spiked-club was his weapon. They have the melee prompts of the Big Man Majini and will frequently make singing-like noises. Encounters: *Chapter 3-1: Village *Chapter 4-2: The Emblem locations within the Worship Area. *The Mercenaries: Village and Ancient Ruins Big Man Majini The Big Man Majini was a massive Kijujan who appears alongside Town Majini and even Base Majini, wearing different pants for each group his with. They have brute strength but are quite slow, but faster than an Executioner Majini. Encounters: *Chapter 2-1: The Bridge *Chapter 3-2: Oil Field Island *Chapter 5-3: Moving Platform *Chapter 6-1: Throughout the Tanker *The Mercenaries: The Mines and Prison *The Mercenaries Reunion: Public Assembly, The Mines and Prison *Desperate Escape Reaper The Reapers are Uroboros-mutated Coakroaches found within TRICELL Facilities and the Tanker. Their capable of regenerating limbs and body parts as well as use their limbs to impale and cut the player. Encounters: *Chapter 5 *Chapter 6-3 *The Mercenaries: The Mines Bosses Uroboros Majini Test Subject In the game's intro, an unidentified man is seen getting injected with the Uroboros Virus, this is the Uroboros Majini Test Subject. He is fought in Chapter 2-1 and must be defeated in order to continue with the chapter. There are two ways to defeat this boss: burn it to death in the Incinerator or eliminate the orange spots on it. Using the incinerator will kill it instantly but eliminating the orange-colored weak points recquires more powerful weaponry to take him out. If defeated regulary, the player will recieve a Gold Ring. Encounters: *Chapter 1-2: House which is falling apart Popokarimu Levels *Chapter 1-1: Regroup with Alpha Team. *Chapter 1-2: Make your way to Alpha Team's location. *Chapter 2-1: Continue the mission in capturing Irving. *Chapter 2-2: Make your way to the extraction point. *Chapter 2-3: Head to the Marshlands via jeep and defeat the Ndesu. *Chapter 3-1: Head to the Oil Fields. *Chapter 3-2: Find Irving. *Chapter 3-3: Confront Irving aboard his Ship. *Chapter 4-1: Head deeper into the area. *Chapter 4-2: Make your through the Worship Area. *Chapter 5-1: Infiltrate the TRICELL Facility. *Chapter 5-2: Chase down Excella Gionne. *Chapter 5-3: Continue to pursue Excella. *Chapter 6-1: Make your way through the TRICELL Tanker. *Chapter 6-2: Defeat Uroboros Aheri. *Chapter 6-3: Stop Wesker once and for all. Weapons The Mercenaries The Mercenaries return from RE4, with more maps, enemies and characters. Eliminating enemies will gain more points, mini-bosses will gain the player much more points if defeated. The highest rank you'll gain is SSS, rank A will get the player a new character and rank B will gain the player a new stage. *Public Assembly: Executioner Majini. *The Mines: Reaper and Big Man Majini. *Village: Giant Majini. *Ancient Ruins: Giant Majini. *Experimental Facility: Licker B and Gatling Gun Majini. *Missile Area: Gatling Gun Majini. *Ship Deck: Chainsaw Majini. *Prison: Executioner Majini, Red Executioner Majini and Big Man Majini. DLC Packs *'Versus: 'Fight other players in free for all or teams in Mercenaries maps. Defeating enemies and enemy players will gain you points, exchange points will be earned to buy new Versus characters. *'Desperate Escape: 'Josh Stone and Jill Valentine make their escape from the TRICELL Communications Facility. *'Lost in Nightmares: 'Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine infiltrate Spencer's Mansion with the main objectives of capturing Spencer himself. *'Mercenaries Reunion: 'New characters and newer enemies on Mercenaries Maps. You can play as Heavy Metal Chris Redfield, Fairy Tale Sheva Alomar, Warrior Chris Redfield, Buisness Sheva Alomar, Barry Burton, Rebecca Chambers, Josh Stone and Excella Gionne. *'Extra Figurines: '''Unlock extra figurines by completing Lost in Nightmares and Desperate Escape, as well as unlocking Reunion. Deaths Areas *Kijuju: Chapter 1 and 2 *Marshlands: Chapter 3 *Ndipaya Kingdom: Chapter 4 *Umbrella African Research Center: Chapter 5 *TRICELL Tanker: Chapter 6 *TRICELL Communications Facility: Desperate Escape *Spencer Estate: Lost In Nightmares Category:Resident Evil Games Category:Video Games